


The Night Dances

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [312]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Family Feels, Friendship/Love, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Mild Language, Post-Series, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 09:45:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8008636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And amid cheers from the rest of her little adopted family, Ann joins in on the fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Night Dances

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 10 September 2016  
> Word Count: 834  
> Prompt: "The Night Dances" by Sylvia Plath  
> Summary: And amid cheers from the rest of her little adopted family, Ann joins in on the fun.  
> Spoilers: Post-series, taking place approximately thirteen weeks after the events of episode 01x10 "Ave Satani." Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Series: Alliances  
> Series: Ariel  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: Okay, this was one of the harder pieces to write, and it hit me in a really visceral way. The way the "Alliances" sub-arc has worked out, Ann has been mostly sublimating her grief for Veronica while pushing the others to deal with their emotional issues. That she's a little hypocritical in this case doesn't actually surprise me. That she slips about her grief to Shay is very telling for me as a writer. It shows a level of unconscious trust that I'm not sure even _she_ recognizes in herself yet. That will definitely be explored more in the future.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

"A smile fell in the grass.  
Irretrievable!

And how will your night dances  
Lose themselves."  
\-- Sylvia Plath, "The Night Dances"

 

The bright, unfettered laugh echoes across the backyard as Jacob and Simone spin in tight circles, heads thrown back. Neither is paying attention to their surroundings, egged on by Damien as they are, and so Simone bumps into Jacob and they land in a tangled heap of limbs, dissolving further into giggles.

"You're doing it again," James says as he settles in the chair next to Ann. With the ease of someone who's lived in close quarters with the woman for several months, he reaches over to tug off her sunglasses, stopping only when her hand touches his. "So they _are_ a wall you're hiding behind."

"No, they're not," she replies, voice thick with emotion, and grimaces. "The sun's giving me a headache."

"Bullshit! Try telling me something I'll believe."

She turns to glare at him, belatedly remembering that he can't see her narrowed eyes behind the dark lenses. "Sometimes I hate that you're a detective. You're like a dog with a bone."

He snickers at that, catching sight of the hounds skulking about the edge of the woods. "Touché. But that doesn't tell me why you're distancing yourself from the rest of us today."

"It's nothing to concern yourself with," Ann replies softly, then turns abruptly as Jacob lets out a particularly high-pitched squeal of delight. "I'm just not feeling interactive today." She rubs her temple and studies the trio out in the grass, rolling around and partaking in a tickle war. "Veronica's a little too rambunctious today, I guess."

"What was that about Veronica?"

"What?" She frowns at him, the ache sharpening in her chest at the mention of her daughter.

"You said Veronica's rambunctious today. Is she… _visiting_ us now?"

Tears that have threatened to fall for several minutes finally make good on their threat, slipping under the rims of her sunglasses. "No," she whispers, then clears her throat roughly and speaks louder. "No, she's not. I'm not sure why I said her name instead of Jacob's."

James wraps her hand in his and smiles gently. "I'm willing to bet you're missing her more than normal today, and Jacob's antics are intensifying that. Am I close?"

For a long moment or two, Ann is silent, watching as Simone and Jacob get up to start spinning again, this time getting Damien involved. She wipes at the tears on her cheeks with a napkin, and takes solace in the support James offers her. When she finally speaks, she doesn't meet his gaze. "Veronica used to love to spin around until she was dizzy, especially when it was sunny outside. She craved the sunshine and hated winter for its lack. While she loved other aspects of winter, she was definitely summer's child. She and Alissa were alike in that respect, one of the few things they shared in common."

"I can go ask them to stop if it's bothering you."

"No! Let them have their fun. I'm fine."

He squeezes her hand lightly. "You're not fine, but on my son's behalf, I appreciate your attempt to downplay your grief. And you damned well know that you don't need to suffer alone in silence. In fact," he says and stands with a gentle tug of her hand. "Come on, we're going to go join those three knuckleheads and honor Veronica's memory."

"Oh no," she replies, shaking her head. "I wouldn't even know--"

"Yes, you do. Do it for your girls. Celebrate the good memories." He smirks then. "I _dare_ you, Ann."

She purses her lips, faint lines forming between her brows as she fights the urge, then finally sighs and stands up. "I hate you right now, James."

"I know." He glances down and his smirk grows broader. "Shoes off, Rutledge. We're doing this barefoot like it was meant to be."

"You can't be serious!"

"I'll throw you over my shoulder and take them off myself if you don't."

She wants to dare him, but she knows that he's the kind of man to actually follow through. With an inelegant snort, she toes off her shoes and looks at him archly. "Anything else I need to do, oh wise one?"

Leaning in to press a light kiss to her cheek, he whispers, "Just relax and enjoy yourself. Forget the should haves and just live in the moment with us."

It takes a moment, flashes of both of her daughters' smiling faces playing across her mind's eye, and then she lets out a slow breath, shoulders relaxing for the first time all day.

"That's my girl," he says and guides her onto the grass. "Hey, you knuckleheads out there better make some room. You don't have a monopoly on this grass."

And amid cheers from the rest of her little adopted family, Ann joins in on the fun. Only this time, they're happy tears that slip down her cheeks, which ache from so much unadulterated joy.


End file.
